Blog użytkownika:Choochlik/Historie smoczych jeźdźców.
Na początku chcę przeprosić za błędy interpunkcyjne, literówki i powtórzenia. *Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie inspirowane jakimkolwiek filmem, czy książką, więc liczę na komentarze. MIŁEGO CZYTANIA :) Noc Był już późny wieczór. Całe Berk układało się do snu, jedynie wyznaczeni wartownicy czujnie wyglądali zagrożenia. Od tygodnia nie było ani jednego ataku smoków. Co więksi optymiści mówili nawet, że bestie dały im spokój na zawsze. Stoick Ważki nie należał do nich i dlatego sam stał dziś przy katapulcie, wpatrując się w horyzont. Noc była bezchmurna, a niepokojące kształty nie przesłaniały gwiazd. Wódz westchnął. Może smoki naprawdę odleciały i nie powrócą już na wyspę. Rozmyślania przerwał mu Pyskacz, który przyszedł zmienić przyjaciela na stanowisku. Mężczyzna pożegnał się i wrócił do domu. Dziwne przeczucie nie dawało mu jednak spokoju. Mała dziewczynka nie mogła zasnąć mimo późnej pory. Trzymała w rączkach drewniany topór, który dostała kilka dni temu w prezencie od ojca. Wymachiwała zabawką, celując w wizerunek smoka, namalowany węglem na ścianie. Po raz kolejny „odrąbała” gadzinie łeb, wykrzykując przy tym zwycięsko. - Zostałeś pokonany przez nieustraszoną wojowniczkę Astrid – śmiała się dziewczynka. - Nieustraszona wojowniczka musi już iść spać – powiedziała kobieta, która właśnie pojawiła się w pokoju. Miała długie, gęste, blond włosy, swobodnie opadające na ramiona. Ubierała się jak typowa mieszkanka Berk, lecz budową była znacznie drobniejsza od innych kobiet w wiosce. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że była od nich słabsza. Wręcz przeciwnie, niejednokrotnie w walce radziła sobie lepiej niż mężczyźni. Córka była do niej bardzo podobna. - Zobaczysz, kiedyś będę najsławniejszym łowcą smoków – rozmarzyła się mała, przecierając klejące się ze zmęczenia oczka. Kadlin wzięła ją na ręce i zaniosła do łóżka. Astrid nie chciała oddać topora i uparła, że będzie z nim spać, przygotowana na atak o każdej porze. Kobieta zgasiła małą kopcącą świeczkę i schodziła po schodach na dół. Nagle usłyszała skrzypienie drewna. Nie dochodziło ono ze starych stopni, a gdzieś wyżej, jakby na dachu. Zaniepokojona wróciła na górę. Astrid nie nic nie słyszała, gdyż zasnęła od razu, zmęczona długim dniem. Dźwięki narastały i stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze. Z dachu zsunęło się kilka dachówek i spadło na ziemię z łoskotem. Dziewczynka przebudziła się, słysząc hałas i zaciekawiona usiadła prosto. - Co się stało, mamusiu? – spytała, szukając wzrokiem kobiety w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Kadlin wiedziała już co się dzieje. Choć nikt w wiosce nie podniósł alarmu, za chwilę rozpęta się piekło. Po omacku doszła do łóżka i chwyciła córkę za rękę. - Astrid musisz jak najszybciej zejść na dół do wujka Finna – starała się mówić jak najciszej, jednocześnie wkładając czterolatce futrzaną kamizelkę. Dziewczynka posłusznie, bez słowa wyszła z łóżka i szła powoli, potykając się o rozmaite przedmioty w ciemności. – Szybciej kochanie – ponagliła kobieta, po kolejnym, jeszcze silniejszym trzasku. Belka podtrzymująca dach, zaczynała pękać. Kiedy dziecko było już prawie przy schodach, ogromny kawał drewna stanął w płomieniach, spadając na środek pokoju i odciął Kadlin drogę ucieczki. Mała pod wpływem wstrząsu upadła na trzeci stopień, lecz próbowała wrócić z powrotem do matki. Kobieta nie miała szans na wydostanie się. Jedyną drogą ucieczki było okno w przeciwległym krańcu pomieszczenia. - Mamo! – krzyknęła przerażona Astrid. Spojrzała w górę na poszarpany dach i jej oczom ukazał się płonący łeb Koszmara Ponocnika. Z zewnątrz dochodziły już krzyki ludzi, którzy zauważyli zagrożenie i próbowali przegonić smoka z domu Hoffersonów. Nic to nie dało, wręcz przeciwnie, gad wściekł się jeszcze bardziej zionąc ogniem w najbliżej stojących. - Kochanie uciekaj! – przekrzykiwała trzask ognia. Złapała stojący obok dzban i rzuciła nim w smoka. Astrid biegła po schodach. Potknęła się i upadła, spadając na sam dół. W tym momencie przez otwarte drzwi wpadł Bard. Pełnił wartę na drugim końcu wioski i dopiero zaalarmowany przez sąsiadów, dowiedział się co się dzieje w jego domu. - Dziecko nic ci nie jest? – przestraszył się na widok leżącej na ziemi córki. Podniósł ją na ręce i obejrzał głowę w poszukiwaniu ran. - Wszystko dobrze – odparła rozcierając stłuczony łokieć. – Ale mama jest tam na górze – w błękitnych oczach dziecka czaił się strach. - Nie martw się, zaraz jej pomogę – odstawił dziewczynkę i krzyknął do stojącego w progu mężczyzny – Finn zajmij się małą, ja biegnę do Kadlin. Po tych słowach zdjął ze ściany dwa topory. Jeden, większy należący do niego i drugi, będący ulubioną bronią żony. Z okrzykiem na ustach wbiegł po schodach i od razu zaatakował smoka. Astrid nie widziała nic więcej, ponieważ wujek odwrócił ją w stronę wyjścia, nie pozwalając patrzeć. Na dworze było jeszcze gorzej. Wiele domów obróciło się już w popiół. Grupa Gronkieli leciała za stadkiem przerażonych owiec, a kilku ludzi próbowało powstrzymać bestie i uratować zwierzęta. Jeden ze smoków splunął w wikinga płonącym głazem, wielkości ludzkiej głowy, zabijając na miejscu. Finn zasłonił małej oczy i wziął na ręce, chcąc jak najszybciej przedostać się do kuźni, oszczędzając dziecku okropnych widoków. Kowal właśnie odbierał zniszczony miecz od Stoicka i podał mu nowy. Wódz zwrócił się do Hoffersona. - Finn nie ma czasu. Zostaw małą u Pyskacza, nic jej tu nie będzie i chodź pomóż mi z tym Ponocnikiem u was na dachu. Kadlin i Bard nie dadzą już długo rady sami – nie czekając na odpowiedź rzucił się w kierunku domu, uderzając po drodze smoka, który przed chwilą zabił mężczyznę i szykował się do kolejnego ataku. Wiking przekazał Astrid w ręce kowala i sam pobiegł w wir walki. Zdezorientowany blondyn krzyknął za odbiegającym przyjacielem. - Co ja mam z nią zrobić? – popatrzył na wtuloną w niego przerażoną dziewczynkę, a potem na walkę w wiosce. Westchnął i posadził Astrid za piecem, w którym tlił się słaby żar. – Siedź tutaj i nie ruszaj się stąd, zgoda? Mała pokiwała głową i bez słowa schowała się jak najgłębiej w wąskim zakamarku. Pyskacz złapał jakoś broń i wypadł z pracowni kulejąc na jednej nodze. Mimo strachu Astrid nie mogła się powstrzymać i wyglądnęła przez okno. Od razu pożałowała, że to zrobiła. Kilka metrów od kuźni, ten sam Koszmar Ponocnik, który zaatakował jej dom, złapał kowala za lewą rękę i wyrzucił w powietrze odgryzając kończynę. Z cichym okrzykiem schowała się z powrotem za ciepłym piecem i zamknęła oczy. Z zewnątrz dochodziły odgłosy walki. Krzyki rannych mieszały się rykiem konających bestii. Astrid próbowała je ignorować, ale były zbyt wyraźne i wpijały się w jej umysł niczym pijawki, wypalając w nim na zawsze strach przed smokami, który w ciągu kolejnych lat przerodził się w pragnienie zemsty. Nad ranem wszystko ucichło. Otworzono wrota twierdzy, gdzie na czas ataku schronili się starcy i dzieci. Za grubymi murami nie widzieli i nie słyszeli okropnych zdarzeń tej nocy. Dziewczynka wciąż siedziała skulona. Nie mogła się poruszyć, gdyż zdrętwiały jej kończyny po kilku godzinach w bezruchu. Do kuźni wrócił Finn, idąc zaraz za Pyskaczem. Na jego twarzy widniał grymas bólu. Zakrwawiony kikut był już należycie opatrzony. - Przeklęte smoczyska – splunął kowal. Hofferson natychmiast przytulił bratanicę. Astrid jęknęła cicho, gdy zesztywniałe członki rozprostowały się. Po chwili objęła szyję wujka, szczęśliwa, że koszmar się już skończył. - Możemy wrócić do domu – poprosiła puszczając Finna. Wiking z bladym uśmiechem spuścił wzrok. - Na razie musimy poczekać i naprawić dach – powiedział i spojrzał poważnie na dziewczynkę. – Najpierw musimy gdzieś pójść. Złapał Astrid za rękę i poprowadził na plażę. Stała tam znaczna część wioski z wodzem na czele. Kilku mężczyzn zakrywało niewielkie statki białymi płótnami, kładąc na nich hełmy. Jeden z nich podszedł do Hoffersona i podał mu metalowy hełm z dwoma dużymi rogami po bokach. Ukląkł i założył go małej. Potem podał jeszcze topór mężczyźnie. Dziewczynka rozpoznała w nim broń swojej matki. - To wszystko co udało nam się znaleźć – westchnął. – Sądzę, że Kadlin chciałaby, żeby Astrid go miała. Finn podziękował mu, przełykając ślinę i odprowadził wzrokiem. Mała patrzyła na to nic nie rozumiejąc. Pociągnęła wujka za rękaw. Odwrócił się do niej i wziął na ręce, podchodząc bliżej brzegu. Na łodzi zauważyła dwa kształty. Na jednym położony był hełm Barda, na drugim strawiony do połowy przez ogień drewniany toporek. Nagle wszystko stało się dla niej jasne. Wargi zadrżały, a oczy zaszły jej łzami. - Mama i tata… - nie dokończyła dotykając nakrycia na swojej głowie. Finn przycisnął dziewczynkę do siebie i pozwolił jej płakać. Stoick wygłaszał mowę na cześć poległych współbraci i sióstr. Nie pominął żadnego, włącznie z małżeństwem Hoffersonów. Chwalił ich odwagę i męstwo. Astrid nie słuchała. Łkała cicho, mając przed oczami chwilę, kiedy widziała matkę po raz ostatni. Zanim pochłonął ją ogień. Obudziła się z krzykiem siadając na łóżku. Za oknem zagrzmiało i z nieba lunął deszcz. Z racji okropnej pogody, która utrzymywała się od kilku dni, Wichura spała w domu, w pokoju Astrid. Zaciekawiona smoczyca podniosła łeb i spojrzała na swoją panią, która wpatrywała się w noc. Ostrożnie podeszła do niej i trąciła pyskiem. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i podrapała smoczą przyjaciółkę. Zadowolona ułożyła się przy łóżku, kładąc się tak, by okryć skrzydłem Astrid, która oparła głowę na miękkim, smoczym brzuchu. Od pogrzebu rodziców nie płakała, nawet wtedy, gdy straciła wujka. Odetchnęła ciężko. Chociaż minęło dwanaście lat, wspomnienie i tak wracało z tą samą siłą. Przymknęła oczy ze świadomością, że nie ma co liczyć na dalszy sen. Codzienność Astrid wstała, słysząc coraz bardziej natarczywe pukanie do drzwi. Była wykończona po ciężkiej nocy i ledwo trzymała się na nogach. Założyła naramienniki i zeszła po stromych schodach. Na dole, przy wygasłym palenisku siedziała Wichura, zapewne czekając na śniadanie. Rozłożyła skrzydła z radości na widok swojej pani, ale ta zignorowała ją i otworzyła drzwi irytującemu gościowi. - Nie uwierzysz co się stało! – krzyknął od progu podekscytowany Śledzik. Wyglądał jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć ze szczęścia. - No powiedz co takiego, że wpadasz do mnie do domu z samego rana – ziewnęła i przeszła w głąb domu, by nakarmić Wichurkę. Przytargała duży kosz ryb i pogłaskała zadowoloną smoczycę. - Tak, racja. – Chłopak z emocji zapomniał co miał mówić. - O świcie poszedłem do Akademii, bo zapomniałem zabrać stamtąd Smoczą Księgę. - Do rzeczy, nie mamy całego dnia – przerwała mu zdenerwowana Astrid. Zmęczenie dawało po sobie poznać. - Coś ty tak nerwowa? – zdziwił się, ale zamilkł, widząc jej ciskające gromami spojrzenie. – Nieważne. Czkawka latał ostatnio wokół wyspy i odkrył na jednej z plaż jaja Szeptozgonów. Astrid przewróciła oczami i założyła ręce. - I to cię tak cieszy? – zabrała pusty kosz sprzed nosa Wichury. Wyszła ze smokiem za zewnątrz i osiodłała. Śledzik stał w progu. - Oj no weź – rozłożył ręce. – Ciebie, nie? Po raz pierwszy mamy okazję zbadać i opisać młode. Jeździec widocznie był w swoim żywiole. Wymieniał kolejne zalety posiadania pisklaków. Poznają nowe zwyczaje, może uda się je wytresować. Astrid nie podzielała jego zdania. - A jak dorosną rozwalą nam Berk – zakończyła ponuro. Wsiadła na smoka i ponagliła kolegę. – No wskakuj, muszę was przypilnować, żebyście znowu nie narobili głupstw. W Akademii Stoick rozmawiał, a raczej kłócił się z synem. Nie chciał dopuścić do tego, by kolejna zgraja Szeptozgonów panoszyła się na wyspie. - Ale tata zrozum, wszystko będzie pod kontrolą – zapewniał Czkawka. – Nic się nie stanie. - A pamiętasz te młode Gromogrzmoty? – Na to wspomnienie w głosie wodza zabrzmiała nuta dobrze skrywanej goryczy. – To samo mi wtedy obiecywałeś i co? Chłopak poczochrał włosy w poczuciu winy. - No wiem, tym razem postaramy się bardziej. - Nie postaracie się, bo nie pozwalam wam na to. Koniec rozmowy. Wyszedł szybkim krokiem, mijając po drodze zaskoczonych Astrid i Śledzika. Kochał syna i wiedział, że smoki to całe jego życie. Zabraniając mu nauki i przebywania wśród nich, bardzo go krzywdzi. Nie miał jednak wyjścia. Był odpowiedzialny za wioskę, jej mieszkańców i całe Berk. Priorytetem było zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa wszystkim jako wódz. Na dalszy plan schodziły jego obowiązki wobec syna. - No nieźle, o co poszło tym razem? – dopytywała się Astrid. W głębi duszy cieszyła się, że Stoick podziela jej zdanie na temat smoczych jaj, ale nie lubiła patrzeć na cierpiącego przyjaciela. Czkawka nie odpowiedział, szkicując coś zawzięcie w swoim zeszycie. Po chwili wyrwał kartkę i położył ją na skrzyni, stojącej w kącie. Mruknął jakieś wyjaśnienia w stronę dziewczyny i wskoczył na Szczerbatka. Zadowolony smok rozwinął skrzydła i jednym susem wyskoczył z areny, wzbijając się w powietrze. Astrid czym prędzej podążyła za nim, nie chcąc zgubić go z oczu. Chłopak zignorował ją i leciał dalej w wyznaczonym przez siebie kierunku. Po kilku minutach dotarli na niewielką plażę, wzdłuż której wnosiły się wysokie klify, wydrążone u podstawy tak, że tworzyły niskie i szerokie jaskinie. Większość z nich była zaledwie płytkimi zagłębieniami. W jednej z nich, wyższej od pozostałych, można było dostrzec sporych rozmiarów kupkę piasku. Czkawka zeskoczył z grzbietu Furii i zaczął rozgrzebywać kopczyk. - Mój ojciec ma rację – powiedział do Astrid, zdumionej jego słowami. – Szeptozgony mogą narobić sporych szkód na Berk, ale możemy przenieść jaja na inną wyspę i tam je doglądać. W tej chwili dołączył do nich także Śledzik, który dopiero po kilku próbach obudził swoją smoczycę Sztukamięs i przyleciał śladem szybszych przyjaciół. Czkawka tryumfalnie wyjął z zagłębienia szare jajo i pokazał reszcie. Smoki wydały się nieco zaniepokojone, lecz jeźdźcy nie zwrócili na to większej uwagi. - Jest ich tutaj co najmniej dziesięć – powiedział Śledzik i zabrał kruchy cud natury od kolegi. Obejrzał dokładnie jajo i zapytał nieco mniej entuzjastycznie – Jak je stąd zabierzemy, żeby ich nie uszkodzić? - Owiniemy materiałem i włożymy do toreb wyścielonych trawą – wyjaśnił Czkawka otrzepując ręce. – Potem postaramy się spokojnie polecieć na niedaleką wyspę i tam je zostawić. Blondwłosa wojowniczka nieco sceptycznie zapatrywała się na ten pomysł. Skrzyżowała ręce i uniosła brwi. - Skoro mamy tu, aż tyle jaj, będziemy potrzebować wsparcia, a jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie Mieczyka i Szpadki przy tej pracy. - Dlatego właśnie nie skorzystamy tym razem z pomocy bliźniaków i Sączysmarka – uśmiechnął się Czkawka. Zwykle promował pracę w grupie, ale ta sytuacja była wyjątkowa. - Powoli zaczyna mi się podobać – na twarzy Astrid zagościł nieco wredny uśmieszek, spowodowany perspektywą spędzenia najbliższych dni bez towarzystwa natrętnego Jorgensona. – Ale skąd one się tutaj wzięły? – zmieniła nieco temat, wskazując na jaskinię, w której znajdował się kopczyk. - Podejrzewam, że mogły zostać po tym jak Albrecht nam podrzucił Szeptozgony – powiedział Śledzik. Czkawka pokręcił głową i usiadł na skale obok Astrid. - Nie sądzę. Wtedy były ukryte w skrzyniach po drugiej stronie wyspy, a po za tym do tej pory powinny się już wykluć. – Zastanowił się przez chwilę. – Choć mogły zostać złożone przez jednego z tamtym smoków. Dziewczyna uważnie słuchała kolegów, a kiedy skończyli zerwała się, płosząc przy tym stadko ciekawskich mew. - To co? Szukamy nowego domu dla naszych małych Szeptozgonków? - Nie będzie to konieczne – uśmiechnął się Czkawka. – Znam doskonałą wyspę. Chodźcie pokażę wam. Wskoczyli na smoki i wnieśli się w przestworza. Rześki północny wiatr muskał ich twarze, ale jak przystało na wikingów nie zwracali na niego uwagi. Lot na smoku za każdym razem był tak samo magiczny i wyzwalał te same emocje. Bliźniaki jak zwykle toczyły zacięty pojedynek. Powód? Już dawno zapomnieli dlaczego się biją. Po kolejnym pchnięciu Mieczyk wpadł na drewnianą skrzynię, która roztrzaskała się pod jego ciężarem. Poprawił hełm i próbował wstać, gdy zauważył niedużą kartkę zapisaną drobnymi runami i kilkoma rysunkami. - Ej brat co tam masz? – dopytywała się Szpadka, ale bliźniak trzymał ją na odległość, starając się odczytać notatki. Bezskutecznie. - To ja to znalazłem, więc jest moje! - Znalazłeś, bo cię uderzyłam, czyli jest moje! Po chwili znów wylądowali na ziemi okładając się pięściami. Do Akademii wszedł Sączysmark i korzystając z okazji wykradł przedmiot sporu. Również miał trudność z rozszyfrowaniem niewyraźnego i rozmazanego tekstu, pisanego zapewne w pośpiechu. Rodzeństwo uspokoiło się wreszcie i zwróciło uwagę na kolegę. - Głąby, to jest wiadomość od Czkawki – powiedział jeździec, kiedy w końcu odczytał notatkę. – Pisze tutaj, że mamy lecieć na południe, bo odkryli jakiś skarb i wylecieli z samego rana. - Super – zachwycił się Mieczyk i wyrwał kartkę. – A ten obrazek to co to? - To klif na plaży Thora, geniuszu. Chodźcie chłopaki, pewnie stamtąd mamy lecieć. Grupka wsiadła na swoje smoki i udała się we wskazane miejsce. Istotnie widniały tam ślady smoczych łap, jednak ani bliźniaki, ani Sączysmark nie byli w stanie stwierdzić do jakiego gatunku należą. - Na stówę to Furia, Gronkiel i Zębacz – machnął Jorgenson z miną prawdziwego znawcy. – Zresztą jakie inne smoki mogły się tutaj pojawić? - Niech ci będzie. To gdzie to południe? – Szpadka podniosła głowę próbując określić położenie, ale oślepiło ją słońce. - Tam – powiedzieli chórem chłopcy wskazując dwa przeciwne kierunki. Po przepychali się trochę, ale szybko im przeszło. - Ufam bratu – stwierdziła dziewczyna i wsiadła na swoją głowę. – Sączysmark, lecisz z nami n a p o ł u d n i e, czy w swoją stronę? - Niech wam będzie, lecę z wami – poddał się chłopak i dosiadł swojego Koszmara Ponocnika, zadowolonego z wizji kolejnej dłuższej podróży. Chłopak nadal nie wierzył w zmysł orientacji swoich kolegów, ale nie uśmiechało mu się latać samemu i szukać Thor wie czego. Wystartowali, lecąc prosto na zachód. Nie łatwo jest rozmawiać w powietrzu, w dodatku lecąc z dużą prędkością na smoku, kiedy wiatr huczy w uszach. Astrid starała się go przekrzyczeć. - Jaką mamy pewność, że reszta za nami nie poleci? Czkawka podleciał jak najbliżej i również krzyknął: - Zostawiłem im kartkę, żeby lecieli z zatoczki na południe. - I myślisz, że to zrobią? – wątpiła dziewczyna. - Napisałem, że szukamy skarbu. Powinno ich to przekonać. Dalsza wymiana zdań nie miała sensu tym bardziej, że zbliżali się już do małej wyspy, którą smoczy treser pozwolił sobie nazwać Wyspą Szeptozgonów. Nie odznaczała się bujną roślinnością, za to na jej powierzchni widoczne były liczne kratery, wzniesienia i różnorodne skały - środowisko wprost idealne dla Szepczących Śmierci. W zachodniej części rósł sosnowy zagajnik, pośrodku którego znajdowała się niewielka polanka. Przyjaciele wylądowali na niej po godzinnym locie i rozprostowali nogi. - Myślałem, żeby zostawić jaja na skraju lasku – powiedział Czkawka. – Płynie tam rzeka, a brzeg pokrywa piasek. - Czyli wilgotność i temperatura podobne jak na plaży – zauważył Śledzik. - Dokładnie. To co? Robimy sobie przerwę, a potem wracamy do domu. Jutro o świcie spotykamy się przy gnieździe i zaczynamy przeprowadzkę. Astrid i Śledzik przystali na ten pomysł, po czym ułożyli się w cieniu drzew rozkoszując odpoczynkiem i ciszą, która była miłą odmianą po nużącym locie. Ingerman ciągle nawijał o tym jakie to mają szczęście i nie może się już doczekać, kiedy młode się wyklują. Wojowniczka słuchała tej paplaniny, ostrząc swój topór i spoglądała raz po raz na bezchmurne niebo, jakby wypatrując intruzów, którzy mogliby przerwać tę sielankę. Przyszły wódz prowadził dokładne notatki, opisując wyspę, szkicując mapę okolic i snując plany swojej misji. Smoki dokazywały goniąc się nawzajem i łowiąc ryby w pobliskim strumyku. Po godzinie Sztukamięs położyła się pod drzewem i zasnęła. Wichura i Szczerbatek mieli znacznie więcej energii i biegali i przeciągali znalezioną kłodę. Astrid patrzyła na to z uśmiechem. Nagle beztroski odpoczynek przerwał ryk smoków. Czkawka podniósł się i nasłuchiwał. - Niemożliwe, dokładnie sprawdzałem, czy w okolicy nie ma jakiś gniazd. - Więc skąd tutaj smoki? – spytała Astrid. Powietrze wypełnił nieprzyjemny zapach gazu Zębiroga, który eksplodował tuż nad głowami jeźdźców, ku uciesze bliźniaków. Dwa smoki zrobiły rundkę wokół wyspy i wylądowały obok zaskoczonych i złych przyjaciół. - I ktoś tu mówił, że nie lecimy na południe – prychnął Mieczyk. - A ktoś inny, że na pewno się nabiorą – szepnęła Astrid do ucha Czkawce. – A co wy tu robicie? – dodała głośniej. - Szukamy was od rana – powiedział Sączysmark, zsiadając z Hakokła. Był wyraźnie zirytowany, ze względu na to, że się mylił i musiał przyznać Thorstonom rację. - Znaleźliście ten skarb? – wypalił Mieczyk. – Co to jest? Czekaj! Nie mów, niech zgadnę… Złoto, albo… - Niestety nie znaleźliśmy – przerwał mu Czkawka. Przed sekundą wpadł na pomysł jak dalej trzymać nieznośnych znajomych z dala swojego odkrycia. – Zatrzymaliśmy się tutaj, żeby odpocząć i będziemy wracać do domu. Jednak jeśli dalej chcecie szukać musicie lecieć w tamtym kierunku – wskazał północ – aż dolecicie do Skręćkarczych Bagien. Tam powinien być ukryty skarb. Sączysmark zmrużył oczy, nieco nieufnie patrząc na kuzyna. - Skoro jest na Skręćkarczych Bagnach, to czemu sami po niego nie polecicie? – skrzyżował ręce. – Nie wiem czemu, ale wydaje mi się, że coś kręcisz. Lider Smoczej Akademii usilnie myślał co mógłby na to odpowiedzieć. Nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy i czuł jak po skroni spływa mu kropla potu. Na szczęście z odsieczą przyszła Astrid. - No co ty Smark – pokręciła głową lekceważąco. – Myślisz, że Czkawka i Śledzik dadzą sobie radę na Bagnach. To przecież jest miejsce dla najtwardszych. Im brakło odwagi – machnęła ręką z udawaną pogardą. Spojrzała wymownie na Jorgensona, który poczuł się mile połechtany tą aluzją. Puścił oczko dziewczynie, która uśmiechnęła się próbując nie myśleć o tym w co się właśnie wpakowała przez głupotę Czkawki. Przez najbliższy miesiąc nie opędzi się od tego idioty. - Dla ciebie piękna rzucę się na te wody i odnajdę skarb, choćby był ukryty na dnie oceanu. Astrid zwalczyła w sobie odruch wymiotny. Po namowach ze strony jeźdźców, Sączysmark zabrał ze sobą bliźniaki i odleciał z typowym dla siebie: - Sączy, sączy smark, smark, smark! Gdy dwa smoki zniknęły z pola widzenia Czkawka odetchnął z ulgą. - Uff, świetnie ci poszło Astrid już myślałem, że… - Jeśli Sączysmark nie da mi teraz spokoju, zabiję cię, choćby tępym nożem – zagroziła cedząc każde słowo przez zęby. Chłopak nie ośmielił się powiedzieć ani słowa więcej. Wsiedli na smoki i śladem rozjuszonej dziewczyny wznieśli się w chmury. Wypoczęte smoki leciały lekko i równo. Lot ponad obłokami był cudownym przeżyciem. Trudno wyobrazić sobie coś piękniejszego, toteż zapatrzona na te widoki Astrid szybko zapomniała o swoim gniewie i rozkoszowała się podróżą. Wiatr był niemal nieodczuwalny. Szybowali tuż nad puszystym kożuchem i drobne kropelki muskały ich twarze. Zanim wrócili, byli już cali mokrzy. Wylądowali dopiero po zmierzchu i szybko pożegnali się, drżąc z zimna i chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy ciepłym ogniu. Opowieść starego marynarza Astrid weszła do domu, trzęsąc się i szczękając zębami. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Ogień dogasał w palenisku, więc dorzuciła kilka drew i usiadła wpatrując się w blask płomieni. Nagle usłyszała za sobą ciche skrzypienie podłogi. Natychmiast odwróciła się, ale przed oczami miała tylko czerwone plamki od patrzenia na blask. Niepewnie wyszukała ręką topór, mrugając usilnie, aby pozbyć się złudzenia. - Chcesz siekać toporem starego dziada? – odezwał się zachrypnięty głos, a jego właściciel zakaszlał przeciągle. - To ty dziadku – odetchnęła dziewczyna odzyskując wzrok. – Nie masz pojęcia jak mnie nastraszyłeś. Gdzie byłeś wczoraj w nocy? Martwiłam się o ciebie. Usiadła na krześle obok staruszka i wpatrywała się w jego zacięte oblicze. Doskonale wiedziała o co chodzi. Olaf Hofferson był, jak to się mówi, człowiekiem starej daty. Nie mógł przemóc się do smoków, choć nie robił awantur jak Pleśniak. Jasno wyrażał jednak swoje opinie na temat gadów i całej tej bandy jeźdźców, do której należała także jego jedyna wnuczka. Co by powiedzieli Bard i Finn (Niech Odyn ma w opiece ich dusze)? Jego synowie zawsze stanowili wzór dla małej i staremu wydawało się, że Astrid będzie taka sama. A tu proszę! Olaf miał swój sąd na tę sprawę. Za wszystkim stał ten chudy, niewydarzony Czkawka. - A tam, niepotrzebnie – machnął starzec. – Byłem u Grubego. Razem z Wiadrem graliśmy w karty. A raczej próbowaliśmy, bo jak wiesz chłopcy mają mały niedobór kończyn. Co ty robiłaś cały dzień moja panno? - Latałam tu i tam… - powiedziała starając się uniknąć czujnego wzroku dziadka. - Latałaś, powiadasz – zamyślił się. – Pewnie z tym chuderlawym pacholęciem Stoicka? - Dziadku nie bądź taki – Astrid już całkiem zapomniała o tym co zaszło po południu i starała się bronić chłopaka. Nalała kufel piwa i podała siwemu mężczyźnie. – Czkawka to mój przyjaciel i bardzo miły chłopak, zresztą wiesz o tym. - Trzyma w domu nieprawy pomiot burzy i samej śmierci – powiedział upijając łyk. – A ty go nazywasz przyjacielem. Zresztą pozostali nie są lepsi. Ingerman to sepleniąca maruda, płacząca z byle powodu, młodzi Thorstonowie, o… z nimi były problemy odkąd nauczyli się chodzić. Sączysmark to nieudana karykatura Sączyślina, do pięt ojcu nie dorasta. Narzekał tak jakiś czas, aż chmiel nie zaszumiał mu w głowie. Wtedy stał się bardziej rzewny i zaczął wspominać młodość. Astrid siedziała przy nim, mimo zmęczenia, ponieważ lubiła słuchać nawet jego skarg na całą wioskę, wliczając w to samego wodza. Nade wszystko uwielbiała historie dziadka z czasów, kiedy podróżował po świecie jako marynarz. Ceniła je tym bardziej, jako że Olaf był jej jedyną rodziną i tylko w nim miała oparcie. - Opowiadałem ci już o piratach ze Skręćkarczych Bagien? – zapytał opierając głowę na oparciu fotela i przymykając lekko powieki. - Tak, nawet kilka razy – Astrid uśmiechnęła się. Nie wspomniała dziadkowi, że nie ma żadnych piratów, a wszelkie szkody na wschodzie są dziełem smoków. Nie chciała dodatkowo oczerniać gadów o oczach dziadka. - W takim razie – Olaf podrapał się po brodzie w zamyśleniu – opowiem ci historię, która z pewnością ci się spodoba. Mężczyzna odłożył pusty kufel i spojrzał w przestrzeń przed sobą. Był tak zamyślony, iż dziewczyna była pewna, że duchem jej dziadka już z nią nie ma. Odpłynął w swoją młodość i szalone przygody, a oczy lekko się mu zeszkliły. - Akurat ta historia nie zdarzyła się tak dawno. Kończyłem już wtedy służbę na morzu, więc było to jakieś szesnaście lat temu. - Dla ciecie tylko szesnaście lat, a dla mnie całe życie – zauważyła z uśmiechem. - To była moja ostatnia wyprawa – kontynuował. – Stoick wysłał nas na połów znacznie dalej niż zwykle, gdyż przez smoki w obrębie dwustu mil nie było ani jednej ryby, a zbliżała się zima. Pech chciał, że akurat kiedy wypłynęliśmy zerwał się sztorm tak potężny, że zepchnął nas daleko na południe, po za granice Archipelagu. Astrid pomyślała o tym, że nigdy nie była dalej niż kilkadziesiąt mil od Berk, a jej dziadek odwiedził kiedyś nawet Stały Ląd. Dla niej taka podróż była jedynie nierealnym marzeniem. Jednak odkąd miała Wichurkę planowała odlecieć na jakiś czas i poznawać świat. - Halo, słuchasz mnie jeszcze? – Olaf pstryknął palcami przed oczami rozmarzonej dziewczyny. - Tak, oczywiście kontynuuj – pokiwała głową z zapałem wyrażającym żywe zainteresowanie. - Po dwóch tygodniach walki z żywiołem, podczas której życie straciło kilku moich kompanów, reszta ocalałych przybiła do brzegu niezwykłej wyspy. Różniła się ona od wszystkiego co do tej pory widziałem, a widziałem dużo. Wybrzeże było pokryte czarnymi jak smoła lecz błyszczącymi od morskiej wody kamieniami. Wysokie na kilkadziesiąt stóp klify wznosiły się pionowo do góry, uniemożliwiając wspinaczkę. Ale najdziwniejsze było jezioro. – Starzec zakołysał się w fotelu i przyjrzał wnuczce, próbując wybadać jej reakcję. Astrid milczała, słuchając w skupieniu. Wszystkie jego opowieści skrywały szczególne tajemnice i dziewczyna przeczuwała, że tak będzie i tym razem. - Znajdowało się na samym środku wyspy – ciągnął. – Głębokie na co najmniej trzydzieści jardów, wyglądało niczym wrota piekieł. Wokoło panowała zupełna cisza. Przez trzy dni. Potem pojawili się mieszkańcy wyspy – w oku starca błysnęło kilka uczuć na raz. Od strachu, przez złość, aż po tryumf. – Okazało się, że trafiliśmy na wyspę Nocnych Furii. Co gorsza był to okres lęgu. Wściekłe bestie rzuciły się na nas i w nierównej walce zabiły dwie trzecie załogi. Astrid była wstrząśnięta. - Atakowały was, bo byliście zagrożeniem dla ich młodych. Każde zwierzę by tak postąpiło. - Wyobraź sobie, że to było w czasach, kiedy wy wszyscy – wycelował palcem w dziewczynę – nie umieliście jeszcze siedzieć i nikt jakoś nie wpadł na to, by te bestie tresować – zakończył niemal krzycząc. Wojowniczka spuściła wzrok, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jej dziadek ma rację. - W każdym razie nie pozostaliśmy im dłużni i pomściliśmy towarzyszy niszcząc wszystkie jajka jakie znaleźliśmy na wyspie – duma w jego głosie wywołała u jego słuchaczki jedynie odrazę. – Wszystkie po za jednym, które wpadło do jeziora. Właściwie to jeden ze smoków celowo je tam wrzucił – przypomniał sobie gładząc siwą brodę. – Ciekawe dla czego? To pytanie pozostało jednak bez echa. Astrid być może znała na nie odpowiedź, ale w tej chwili była już przy drzwiach. Zamierzała natychmiast pobiec do Czkawki, lecz w porę uświadomiła sobie że jest środek nocy i ani wódz, ani jego syn nie byliby szczęśliwi z powodu jej wizyty. Sprawdziła jeszcze co u Wichury. Smoczyca spała w najlepsze. Astrid życzyła pogrążonemu w głębokich rozmyślaniach Olafowi dobrej nocy i noga za nogą powlekła się do swojej sypialni. Zanim położyła się do łóżka wiedziała, że tej nocy tak szybko nie zaśnie. (Nie)spodziewany gość Morze było spokojne, a nawet za spokojne i żeglarze, aby dotrzeć do portu na czas musieli niemal cały czas wiosłować. Tak było już od dwóch dni i spoglądając w niebo można było przypuszczać, że w najbliższym czasie aura się nie zmieni. Nie robiło im to jednak różnicy, gdyż mieli nadzieję przybić do brzegu w ciągu najbliższych godzin. Na horyzoncie nieśmiało majaczyła sylwetka wysokiej góry, wokół której co jakiś czas krążyły ciemne figury. Pod pokładem okrętu dziewczyna w wieku kilkunastu lat siłowała się, próbując rozsznurować poplątaną tasiemkę gorsetu. Zamiast lutra miała jedynie wypolerowaną tarczę. Zniekształcony obraz wcale nie pomagał w wyzwaniu, podobnie jak lekkie, lecz ciągłe bujanie statku. Wreszcie zirytowana sięgnęła po nóż i rozcięła jedwabny sznureczek. - Pani, za godzinę będziemy na miejscu – powiedział mężczyzna odziany w metalowy napierśnik i z mieczem u boku. Zarumienił się lekko i spuścił wzrok, kiedy zobaczył roznegliżowaną dziewczynę. - Dobrze – odparła podtrzymując ręką gorset i starając się zachować dostojny wyraz twarzy. – Utrzymujcie kurs. Sługa ukłonił się i czym prędzej wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zza szafy stojącej w głębi kajuty dobiegło ciche chichotanie. Dama odwróciła się w tamtym kierunku. - No i czego rechoczesz? – zapytała rozzłoszczona. Z cienia wyłoniła się sylwetka młodego mężczyzny. Ubrany był podobnie jak poprzedni gość, z tą różnicą, że nie miał przy sobie broni. Był wysoki, miał ciemne oczy i włosy, a z twarzy ciągle nie znikał nieco wredny uśmieszek. - Żałuj, że nie widziałaś swojej miny. – Podszedł do dziewczyny i wyplątał resztki błękitnej tasiemki. – Szkoda takiego ładnego jedwabiu. Odwróciła się bez słowa i przeszła za parawan, stojący obok okna. Tam zrzuciła z siebie gorset i resztę bielizny, a następnie włożyła przygotowane wcześniej odzienie, na które składały się spodnie z grubego płótna, ciemnoniebieska lniana tunika, skórzana kamizelka podbita futrem oraz podobnie wykonane ciepłe buty. Kiedy wyłoniła się zza zasłony, chłopak rzucił jej pytające spojrzenie. - Z tego co słyszałam, moje koronkowe suknie nie nadają się do noszenia na Berk. – Usiadła na krześle, zaplatając włosy w warkocz, schodzący po lewej stronie głowy. – Zastanawiam się dlaczego ojciec wybrał właśnie tę zabitą dechami wiochę. Już chyba bardziej nadawaliby się Berserkowie. - Dagur nie żyje, więc minie trochę czasu, zanim ich flota znowu będzie niepokonaną, a na Berk mają smoki – zauważył młodzieniec. – To chyba lepsze niż największa armada, nie uważasz? Dziewczyna przyznała mu rację i oboje wyszli na pokład, chcąc bliżej przyjrzeć się niezwykłej wyspie, na której ludzie i smoki żyją w harmonii. Astrid z samego rana pobiegła prosto do domu wodza. Wpadła jak burza, nawet nie pukając, jednak mimo wczesnej pory zastała jedynie Szczerbatka kończącego śniadanie. Na widok smoka przypomniała sobie, że zapomniała nakarmić Wichurę, ale nim wyszła usłyszała za sobą głos Czkawki. - Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał zaskoczony obecnością przyjaciółki o tak wczesnej porze. Widać było, że nie przespała większość nocy, gdyż pod miała podkrążone i zaczerwienione oczy. - Muszę ci o czymś koniecznie opowiedzieć – zaczęła podekscytowana. – Wczoraj dziadek opowiadał mi o wyspie… - Zaraz, ten dziadek, który twierdzi, że twoja ciotka opłynęła świat? Wybacz, ale naprawdę nie mam teraz czasu na słuchanie takich historii. W innej sytuacji owszem, ale nie w tej chwili. - Rozumiem, że te Szeptozgony są dla ciebie najważniejsze, ale to może być przełom – wojowniczka była wyraźnie oburzona i zirytowana zachowaniem Czkawki, który tak jak pozostali nigdy nie traktował Olafa i jego opowieści na poważnie. - Astrid tu nie chodzi o jaja – wyjaśnił przechodząc na chwilę w głąb pomieszczenia. Po krótkiej chwili wrócił niosąc w ręce pas należący do Stoicka. – Zaraz przypłynie do nas wódz osady na Stałym Lądzie i muszę go przywitać razem z tatą. Mają podpisywać jakieś szalenie ważne dla Berk przymierza czy umowy handlowe. Nie wiem o co dokładnie chodzi, ale ojciec od rana biega i załatwia, żeby wszystko było gotowe w porcie. Wybiegł z domu zostawiając zdezorientowaną dziewczynę w progu. Po chwili wrócił uświadamiając sobie, że zapomniał o Szczerbatku. Smok nie wyrażał z tego powodu żadnego oburzenia, jedynie łasił się do pana. Już z grzbietu przyjaciela Czkawka zawołał do Astrid. - Jeszcze jedno, ojciec kazał całej Akademii stawić się w porcie razem ze smokami. Zawiadomiłem Śledzika, a reszta nie wróciła jak do tej pory. Jeśli ich zobaczysz przekaż im to. Tym razem zostawił Astrid na dobre. Wściekła jak nigdy trzasnęła drzwiami i wróciła do domu. Pod nieobecność swojej pani Wichurka weszła do spiżarni i wytargała stamtąd największy kosz ryb jaki znalazła, a na dokładkę zjadła cały zapas drobiu. W chwili, kiedy Astrid weszła do środka kończyła swoją ucztę, a Olaf stał z założonymi rękami patrząc na bałagan jaki narobił zwierzak. - Smoki to sama radość, co? – prychnął. – Posprzątaj teraz za swoim pupilkiem. Wyszedł kierując się w stronę portu i mamrocząc coś pod nosem na temat gadziej niewdzięczności. Na początek Astrid poleciła smoczej przyjaciółce wyjść na zewnątrz, a sama zajęła się układaniem koszy i dzbanów przewróconych przez żarłoczną towarzyszkę. Nie miała wiele pracy, jako że smoczyca zjadła większość zapasów. Po kilkunastu minutach skończyła zamiatać resztki mąki i poleciała znaleźć znajomych jeźdźców. Mimo, że przeszukała dokładnie całą wyspę nigdzie nie znalazła ani bliźniaków, ani Sączysmarka. Zaczynała się powoli martwić o przyjaciół, którzy nie wrócili z wyprawy na Skręćkarcze Bagna, kiedy dostrzegła w porcie jeden z osiodłanych łbów Zębiroga. W przystani obecna była już cała Akademia. Stali w szeregu prezentując swoje smoki. Astrid zauważyła, że amatorzy wypraw są strasznie poobijani. Stanęła obok Sączysmarka i spytała: - Co się wam stało? - Znaleźliśmy skarb – wzruszył ramionami i skrzywił się z bólu chwytając za bark. - Tak, ale był pilnowany przez stado Zdechów w ich własnej jaskini – wtrącił się Mieczyk, któremu brakowało jednego zęba i miał okropnie podbite oko. - Smoki cię tak załatwiły? – zapytała wojowniczka obitego kolegę. - No co ty. One mnie tylko lekko drasnęły, mogę ci pokazać, o tu– pokazał kilka zadrapań na plecach. Wskazał na twarz – To zrobiła mi siostra. - Bo nie chciałeś mi oddać mojej połowy skarbu – zarzuciła bliźniaczka, gotowa do dalszego pojedynku. - Chcecie się bić o skarb, którego nie macie? – zareagował Śledzik rozdzielając rodzeństwo. Wym i Jot złapali swoich właścicieli za koszulki i trzymali na bezpieczną odległość. - Nie mamy przez nią – szarpał się Mieczyk, próbując dosięgnąć siostrę. - Właśnie, że przez ciebie – krzyczała Szpadka. - W zasadzie to wina Sączysmarka – uspokoił się bliźniak patrząc w stronę wystraszonego kolegi. - Uspokójcie się w tej chwili – uciął Stoick, przerywając ewentualną dalszą bójkę. Młodzież zamilkła, jednak dwugłowy smok nadal trzymał rodzeństwo w powietrzu. Dwumasztowy okręt wpłynął do portu i na pomost został zsunięty trap. Stanął na nim potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna z blizną na policzku i donośnym głosem ogłosił. - Następczyni władcy Velpare, jej wysokość Adrianna Mirabilis – odsunął się i oczom zebranych ukazał się przedstawiony gość. Mimo iż Adrianna była ubrana jak zupełnie zwyczajna mieszkanka wyspy Berk, wyróżniała się odmienną urodą. Była szatynką z delikatną mleczną cerą i dużymi, migdałowymi oczami w kolorze wzburzonego morza. Dziewczyna lekko zeszła na ląd i skłoniła głowę w geście powitania. Siny od ciągłego wciągania brzucha Stoick odwzajemnił ukłon. - Witamy na Berk – powiedział swoim tubalnym głosem. - Czuję się niezwykle zaszczycona, że wreszcie mogłam odwiedzić ten niezwykły kraj. Stojący w szeregu jeźdźcy zaczęli szeptać między sobą. - Przypomniał mi się Dagur – wzdrygnęła się Szpadka. - A mnie Heathera – mruknęła Astrid rzucając okiem na Czkawkę, który drapał po głowie zadowolonego Szczerbatka. Delegatka zerknęła przez ramię wodza na grupkę smoków, stojących grzecznie w szeregu. Stoick odchrząknął i zwrócił się do dziewczyny. - Pozwól, że jeźdźcy z naszej Smoczej Akademii przedstawią ci swoje smoki. Adrianna przytaknęła z uśmiechem i podeszła bliżej. - Jestem Astrid, a to moja smoczyca Wichura z gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz – zaczęła stojąca najbardziej z lewej wojowniczka. - Pozwól, że się przedstawię piękna. – Puścił oczko do dziewczyny. – Jestem Sączysmark, a to najgroźniejszy smok na całym Archipelagu, Koszmar Ponocnik o imieniu Hakokieł. Na dźwięk swojego imienia gad, pochylił łeb i wpuścił z nozdrzy kłąb pary i ognia, którym lekko podpalił swojego jeźdźca. Chłopak starał się zignorować narastający ból i gorąc, siląc się na jak najzalotniejszy uśmiech. - Widziałam jak komplementujesz tę blondynkę – szepnęła tak, aby usłyszał tylko on. – I spodnie ci się palą. Przeszła dalej, zostawiając Sączysmarka czerwonego, nie wiadomo czy bardziej z bólu czy wstydu. - To jest Wym i Jot – powiedziały chórem bliźniaki, wciąż wisząc w powietrzu. - Zębiróg Zamkogłowy – dodała Szpadka. - To moja siostra Szpadka, a ja nazywam się Mieczyk – przedstawił się chłopak z wgapiając się w dziewczynę maślanym wzrokiem, co wisząca obok bliźniaczka skomentowała skrzywieniem. Przyszła kolej Śledzika, który widocznie był pod wrażeniem urody dziewczyny, tak samo jak pozostali. - Jestem Śledzik Ingerman, a ta smoczyca to najsłodszy okaz Gronkiela – w odpowiedzi na te słowa Sztukamięs zrobiła urocze spojrzenie, mrugając pozbawionymi rzęs powiekami, wywołując śmiech Adrianny. - Faktycznie słodka – nieśmiało wyciągnęła dłoń, a smoczyca bez wahania pozwoliła się dotknąć. W pierwszym momencie następczyni tronu wzdrygnęła się, czując pod palcami gadzią łuskę, ale podrapała Sztukamięs za uchem. Zanim zdążyła opuścić rękę na szyję smoka, Czkawka złapał ją za nadgarstek. - Nie chcemy mieć w porcie nieprzytomnej, głazożernej bestii – wytłumaczył żartobliwie, puszczając Adriannę. – Jestem Czkawka, a to Szczerbatek, moja… - Nocna Furia! – dokończyła dziewczyna ku zaskoczeniu zebranych. Widząc ich zdumione miny, wyjaśniła – Wiem co nieco o smokach i z chęcią wszystko opowiem, choć zapewne to ja będę się uczyć os was. Stoick zaprosił wszystkich na ucztę w Twierdzy, dokąd zebrani udali się w różnych nastrojach. Wódz, marzył jedynie o tym, aby wreszcie zdjąć pas i usiąść wygodnie w fotelu. Szedł prowadząc Adriannę, oglądającą wioskę z żywym zainteresowaniem. Mieczyk, Sączysmark i Śledzik nie mogli oderwać od niej wzroku, co komentowały idące za nimi dziewczyny. Myśli Czkawki powróciły do jaj pozostawionych na plaży i zastanawiał się, czy uda mu się dzisiaj wyrwać, aby się nimi zająć. Wszyscy mieszkańcy oraz przybyli z Adrianną marynarze i żołnierze szli w wesołych nastrojach na świętowanie. Ostatni w porcie został Olaf. Wpatrywał się w statek, różniący się znacznie od wikińskich drakkarów i gładził swoją brodę. - Velpare, Velpare… coś mi mówi ta nazwa. – Przerwał swoje rozmyślania, kiedy zorientował się, że oprócz niego nie ma wokół żywej duszy. Pokręcił głową i poszedł wolno do Twierdzy. Początek kłopotów Świętowanie trwało już drugi dzień. Część wikingów wróciła z połowów i dołączyła do zabawy. Nikt nie myślał o zmęczeniu, kiedy trunki lały się strumieniami i wciąż wnoszono nowe potrawy na stoły. Wbrew pozorom Adrianna, wcale nie była taka delikatna. Szybko nauczyła się słów nordyckich pieśni biesiadnych i śpiewała razem z Pyskaczem, przy czym ten duet przypominał skowronka i osła. W odpowiedzi na śpiewy dziewczyna zaproponowała tradycyjne tańce Velpare. Niektórzy mieli spore problemy, aby opanować skomplikowane, skoczne kroki, jednak po odpowiedniej ilości wina nawet jednonogi kowal podrygiwał na środku sali. Adrianna tańczyła po kolei ze Śledzikiem, Mieczykiem i Sączysmarkiem, który nie chciał jej wypuścić. Rozradowana tak ciepłym przyjęciem nie oponowała, co więcej tańczyła z chłopakiem tak długo, iż ten w końcu zziajany padł ledwie dysząc na ławie obok Mieczyka. - Widzieliście Czkawkę? – zapytała Adrianna bliźniaków, którzy pokręcili przecząco głowami. Rozmawiała z chłopakiem dość długo na temat smoków. Wyjaśniła mu, że w jej kraju również przed wieloma laty grasowały te bestie, ale po wielu wyprawach odnaleziono leże i pozbyto się ich. Była bardzo zaskoczona, gdy przyszły wódz uświadomił jej, że Szczerbartek jest jedyną poznaną Nocną Furią. W Velpare był to najpospolitszy gatunek, co więcej Adrianna nigdy nie spotkała w żadnej księdze takich smoków jakie mieszkały na Berk. Chcąc zabawić gościa Czkawka opowiadał jej bardzo dużo na temat poznanych gatunków, ich zwyczajów, a nawet sposobu tresury. Dziewczyna była bardzo zainteresowana i sama wtrącała własne spostrzeżenia. Zaimponowała tym Czkawce, który obiecał pokazać jej Smoczy Podręcznik. Zaraz po tym zniknął i Adrianna nie widziała go od tamtej pory. Kiedy rozejrzała się dokładniej zauważyła, że brakuje także Śledzika, choć jeszcze godzinę temu nie odstępował jej na krok. Postanowiła wyjść na zewnątrz nieco odetchnąć. Po wielu godzinach zmęczenie zaczynało po sobie poznać i dźwięki muzyki, wznoszonych toastów, i odgłosy zabawy zdawały się być katatonią, zlewającą się w jeden szum raniący uszy. Gdy tylko znalazła się na mroźnym powietrzu odetchnęła. Oddaliła się od twierdzy. Teraz słyszała jedynie spokojny i jednostajny szum fal. Wpatrywała się w ocean, od którego odbijało się srebrzyste światło księżyca. Przypomniała jej się niania, która w takie jak ta noce opowiadała jej o dzielnych bohaterach walczących z ognistymi bestiami. Sama Adrianna nie pamiętała tych czasów. Smoki zostały wytępione kilkadziesiąt lat przed jej narodzinami i tylko najstarsi nosili w pamięci obraz tamtych zdarzeń. Obecnie najzamożniejsi mieszkańcy sprowadzali niewielkie smoczki z osad na południu, które trzymali w klatkach ku uciesze gości. Adrianna nigdy nie miała takiego pupilka. Jej ojciec uważał to za coś okropnego i nie pozwolił jej mieć za zabawkę żywego stworzenia. Nikomu się nie przyznała, ale była zafascynowana niezwykłymi gadami i dużo czasu spędzała, studiując zachowane księgi traktujące o smokach. Przez lata dowiedziała się niemal wszystkiego. Potrafiła podać rozmiary, ubarwienie i cechy charakterystyczne wszystkich gatunków występujących w Velpare. Miała cichą nadzieję, że w końcu na własne oczy zobaczy takie bestie jak Zachłannik Zębaty lub Ostroszpon. Zawiodła się nieco. Ze wszystkich opisów wynikało, że gady te są niezwykle niebezpieczne i przerażające, a te które przedstawiono jej na plaży wyglądały jak domowe zwierzątka, niemogące nikomu wyrządzić krzywdy. Jedynie smok Czkawki był inny. W jego oczach bardzo głęboko kryła się prawdziwa natura. Piekielnie inteligentnej istoty, która jedynie siłą własnej woli kontrolowała nieposkromiony apetyt. Pogrążona w rozmyślaniach nie usłyszała zbliżającego się do niej mężczyzny. Kiedy ją objął podskoczyła zaskoczona. Przybysz roześmiał się i obrócił dziewczynę do siebie. Był to ten sam, który towarzyszył jej w czasie podróży. - Nie zakradaj się tak do mnie Cagon – złożyła na jego ustach krótki, delikatny pocałunek. - Czy to oznacza, że mi wybaczasz? – uniósł pytająco brew. - Częściowo. Jeśli chcesz, żebym wybaczyła ci to, że we mnie zwątpiłeś, musisz się bardziej postarać – zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. - Jeszcze nic nie znaleźliśmy, więc nadal możesz się mylić – mężczyzna odsunął ją nieco od siebie. Chwycił ją za rękę i poprowadził w stronę lasu. Niemal biegiem dotarli na polankę, gdzie potknęli się i upadli na wilgotną trawę, śmiejąc się jak opętani. Kiedy Cagon chciał wstać, Adrianna złapała go za koszulę i przyciągnęła do siebie. Odwzajemnił pocałunek i spojrzał jej w oczy. Malowało się w nich pożądanie bez cienia wątpliwości. Nie musiał o nic pytać. Dziewczyna przesunęła rękami po jego plecach zsuwając koszulę, a kiedy znów poczuła jego usta, pozwoliła mu na wszystko. Powoli zaczynało świtać. Czkawka i Śledzik próbowali opanować sytuację na plaży, jednak było już za późno. Gdyby nie zwlekali, może ich plan powiódłby się. Teraz jednak mogli jedynie czekać na rozwój wypadków i szykować wyjaśnienia dla Stoicka. - Wódz nas zabije! – krzyczał przerażony Śledzik. – Obiecaliśmy mu, przysięgaliśmy, że wszystko będzie w porządku! - Spokojnie, może zdążymy – jakby w odpowiedzi na słowa Czkawki w rozgrzebanej kupce piasku coś eksplodowało, wyrzucając odłamki skorupy na wszystkie strony. Jeden z nich wylądował pod nogami przyszłego wodza. Natychmiast z jego twarzy zniknęły resztki optymizmu. – Jesteśmy martwi. Szczerbatek i Sztukamięs rzucili się, próbując schwytać nowo wyklute smoczątko, jednak młody Szeptozgon spłoszony pierwszymi promieniami słońca natychmiast wydrążył tunel i zakopał się w piasku. Smoki zaczęły kopać i po chwili Furia trzymała w paszczy szamoczącą się kolczastą kulkę. Ryknęła boleśnie, gdy jeden z kolców wbił się w dziąsło i wypuściła malucha. Na szczęście uzbrojony w grube skórzane rękawice Czkawka złapał go w porę. - Nie tak prędko. – Smok wyrywał się, ale chłopcom udało się umieścić go w klatce. Na tym jednak ich tryumf się kończył, gdyż kolejne jaja zaczynały pękać i nie minęło pół godziny, a na piasku widniały jedynie ślady trzydziestocentymetrowych tuneli. Czkawce udało się pochwycić jeszcze dwa smoki, jednak siedem otworów w ziemi było oznaką porażki. Na plaży pojawiła się Wichura, z grzbietu której zeskoczyła Astrid w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze. Zaskoczył ją widok zmartwionych przyjaciół. - No co jest? Zaczynajmy przeprowadzkę – krzyknęła ochoczo. Dopiero teraz zobaczyła Czkawkę, opatrującego ranę Szczerbatka i pobojowisko jakie zostawiły Szeptozgony. – Spóźniliśmy się. - Nie, to ty się spóźniłaś! – Śledzik po raz pierwszy w życiu był tak wściekły. – Mieliśmy się tu spotkać najszybciej jak się da, ale ty wolałaś się bawić, a teraz wszyscy będziemy mieć kłopoty! - Śledzik uspokój się – przyszły wódz powstrzymał przyjaciela i stanął w obronie zbaraniałej zachowaniem kolegi Astrid. – Kilka godzin nie miało znaczenia. To my źle określiliśmy czas wyklucia. Właściwie to nawet lepiej, że nie odlecieliśmy, bo gdyby zaczęły pękać w powietrzu, wszyscy zostalibyśmy ranni. Lepiej chodźmy już do domu. Powinniśmy przygotować się do szukania piskląt, a Szczerbatek musi odpocząć. Śledzik ochłonął i przyjął racjonalne wyjaśnienia przyjaciela. Czkawka polecił swojemu smokowi zabrać klatkę ze złapanymi pisklakami, ale wtrącił się Ingerman: - Lepiej ja ją zabiorę od razu na Wyspę Szeptozgonów. Chłopak zgodził się i wrócił z Astrid do wioski. Po drodze dziewczyna zaczęła się tłumaczyć. - Przepraszam, że nie przyleciałam wcześniej, ale w twierdzy dziadek źle się poczuł i musiałam zabrać go do Gothi. To było tylko zmęczenie, ale i tak zostałam z nim w domu, bo martwiłam się, że coś może się mu stać. - Nie przepraszaj, nie mam do ciebie żalu. Śledzika trochę poniosło. Myślał, że odkryje coś wielkiego przy okazji tych badań. A Szeptozgony szybko wyłapiemy. Są małe, więc nie drążą tuneli głęboko. Uwiniemy się w kilka dni – posłał jej pocieszający uśmiech. Widział, że coś ją trapi, ale nie mógł się domyślić co. Astrid zrozumiała jego nieme pytanie i wskazała klif niedaleko wioski. Wylądowali tam i usiedli na urwisku. - Ostatnio śnili mi się rodzice – westchnęła i mrugnęła kilka razy, by pozbyć się nadpływających łez. Siedziała ze spuszczoną głową, ale czuła spojrzenie Czkawki. – Wiem, że mnie wyśmiejesz, ale zawsze, gdy ich widzę we śnie to zwiastuje jakieś kłopoty. - Cóż – chłopak dość sceptycznie podchodził do tego typu spraw, ale nie chciał tego okazywać w tej chwili. – Ojciec nie dowie się tak szybko o pisklakach, więc może uda nam się wszystko przed nim ukryć. - Nie Czkawka – przerwała i podniosła na niego wzrok. – Ostatnim razem, gdy miałam ten sen, walczyliśmy z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Zguba Minęło kilka dni i na Berk nie było śladu Szeptozgonów. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że jeźdźcom udało się przenieść je na przygotowaną wyspę. Wkopały się tak głęboko, że nie sposób było do nich dotrzeć. Próbowali wszystkiego. Wywabiali je za pomocą światła, strzałów plazmy, a nawet zeszli do tuneli pozostałych po poprzedniej inwazji, jednak nie znaleźli ani jednego. Oczywiście Stoick o niczym nie wiedział. Zajęty negocjacjami z Adrianną zupełnie zapomniał o jajach, a Czkawka nie miał zamiaru mu o nich przypominać. Wymykał się z samego rana i wracał późnym wieczorem szukając smoczątek w każdym zakamarku wyspy. Dodatkowym problemem były bliźniaki, które gdy tylko dowiedziały się o Szeptozgonach, natychmiast zgłosiły się do poszukiwań. Sączysmark natomiast, wciąż próbował za wszelką cenę zdobyć względy pięknej cudzoziemki. Nie ujawniała ona relacji jakie łączyły ją z młodym żołnierzem i rzadko pojawiali się razem w wiosce. Cagon najczęściej dołączał do polowań i wypraw jakie organizowali wikingowie, by urozmaicić gościom czas spędzony na Berk. W czasie, gdy Adrianna wysuwała coraz to śmielsze propozycje, próbując przekonać Stoicka do wytresowania smoków dla Velpare, Cagon dokładnie poznał wszystkie zakamarki wyspy i okolic. Szóstego dnia od wyklucia się smoków do Czkawki dotarły wieści, które bardzo go ucieszyły. Niestety otrzymał nowinę za pośrednictwem ojca, który był wściekły faktem zatajenia przed nim ważnych informacji. Chłopak uciekł z domu przy pierwszej okazji i poleciał podzielić się nowiną z przyjaciółmi. W Akademii, w której od tygodnia nie było zajęć, siedział tylko Śledzik. - Gdzie są wszyscy? – zapytał Czkawka, zsiadając ze Szczerbatka. - Sączysmark próbuje złapać Hakokła, bliźniaki jak to bliźniaki nie wiadomo gdzie są, a Astrid z samego rana poszła trenować do lasu – wyliczył odkładając Smoczy Podręcznik. - Bez Wichury? – przyszły wódz wskazał na śpiącą w kojcu smoczycę. Przyjaciel nie wiedział jednak nic więcej. – Dobra, nieważne. Ojciec powiedział, że ci żołnierze złapali kilka Szeptozgonów i czekają na nas w Zatoczce. Musimy tam lecieć. Bezzwłocznie zabrał się do pakowania potrzebnych rzeczy. Zaopatrzył siebie i Śledzika w skórzane rękawice, a do siodeł przypiął klatki. Ingerman nerwowo dreptał z kąta w kąt starając się pomóc. - Słuchaj, my mamy tak całkiem sami lecieć do tych Velpariańczyków? Wolałbym z nimi nie zadzierać. Po za tym moja Księżnisia nie czuje się zbyt dobrze w ich towarzystwie. - Śledzik proszę cię – Czkawka pokręcił głową z lekkim uśmiechem. Fakt żołnierze wyglądali groźnie, ale po przygodach z Berserkami czy Łupieżcami nie rozumiał strachu przyjaciela. – Chcą tylko oddać nam pisklęta, a nawet jeśli spróbują nam coś zrobić, to zawsze mamy smoki. - Widzisz, Księżnisia… - nie dokończył, bo Szczerbatek wzbił się w powietrze i wyleciał z dawnej Areny. Nocna Furia szybowała równo nad lasem, rzucając cień na ciemnozielony las. Jej jeździec wypatrywał w dole postaci, prawdopodobnie ciskającej toporem w okazałe sosny. W przerwie między drzewami coś błysnęło, a po chwili w niebo wzleciało stadko spłoszonych ptaków. Czkawka obniżył lot i zobaczył Astrid szarpiącą się z bronią, która utkwiła zbyt głęboko. Czarny smok wylądował na dużej skale i splunął pociskiem plazmy, uwalniając topór. - Dzięki Szczerbatek – podeszła do smoka i pogłaskała po nosie. Zamruczał zadowolony. – Po co przyleciałeś? – zwróciła się do chłopaka. - Lecimy odzyskać nasze zguby – wyjaśnił i podał dziewczynie rękę, pomagając jej usadowić się w siodle. Bez zbędnych pytań ponownie wystartowali i dołączyli do Śledzika. Na plaży istotnie czekała na nich grupa uzbrojonych po zęby przybyszów. Sześciu z nich za wszelką cenę usiłowało utrzymać wijące się gady. Reszta stała w grupce i rozmawiała z kimś kto był wewnątrz okręgu. Jeźdźcy natychmiast zajęli się młodymi, zamykając je w klatkach. Pomogli również opatrzyć skaleczenia żołnierzy, po czym przyszły wódz zwrócił się do ich przywódcy: - Bardzo dziękujemy za pomoc w odnalezieniu tych smoków. W przyszłości mogły wyrządzić poważne szkody, dlatego tym większa jest nasza wdzięczność. - Nie mnie powinniście dziękować – odpowiedział Simrod i odwrócił się w stronę grupy – Tylko jej. Okrąg rozstąpił się i ku zdziwieniu Czkawki ze skały zeskoczyła Adrianna. Miała nieco potargane włosy które przygładziła ręką. Jeźdźców zaskoczył także jej strój. Miała na sobie czarne spodnie i wysokie buty, wyglądające jakby były zrobione ze smoczej skóry. Na tunikę miała założony skórzany pancerz z metalowymi naramiennikami, a do pasa przypięte były rozmaitej długości noże. - Twój ojciec pozwolił mi brać udział w polowaniu, ale nie spodziewałam się, że taki będzie jego rezultat – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Jak się nazywają te urocze maluchy? - Szeptozgony – pierwsza z wrażenia otrząsnęła się Astrid. - Podoba mi się ta nazwa, ale opowiecie mi coś więcej, tylko rozpalimy ognisko. Po niecałej godzinie Adrianna odprawiła żołnierzy, którzy wrócili na statek. Zauważyła, że jeźdźcy nie czują się zbyt pewnie w ich obecności. Pozostał jedynie Cagon, który cały czas trzymał się na odległość, pod pretekstem patrolowania okolicy. Dzięki smokom rozpalenie ognia nie stanowiło najmniejszego problemu. Astrid i Śledzik piekli złowione wcześniej ryby, a Czkawka pokazywał Adriannie siodło Szczerbatka i mechanizm działania protezy ogona. - Dzięki tej lince mogę ustawiać położenie płetwy, a co za tym idzie sterować lotem – poruszył strzemieniem, aby zademonstrować wynalazek. - Niesamowite – Adrianna bez obaw głaskała i bawiła się ze smokiem. Szczerbatek widocznie polubił dziewczynę. – Jak na to wpadłeś? - Trochę czasu minęło zanim zbudowałem stabilną i działającą konstrukcję. Teraz ją modyfikuję i ulepszam – wzruszył skromnie ramionami. – Słuchaj mogę cię o coś zapytać? Wiem, że to głupie, ale męczy mnie to od południa. - Jasne, pytaj. - Czy te buty są z tego o czym myślę? Adrianna zaśmiała się i przystawiła swoją nogę do przedniej łapy Szczerbatka. Buty były w identycznym odcieniu co łuski smoka. - Prawie jak twoja, brakuje tylko pazurów – zwróciła się do Furii klepiąc ją po boku. – Tak, bystry jesteś. Są zrobione ze skóry Nocnej Furii. Kiedyś można je było kupić prawie wszędzie, oczywiście za odpowiednio wysoką cenę, ale ja musiałam się nieźle namęczyć żeby je dostać. Są mocne i wytrzymałe, prawie niezniszczalne – zachwalała. - Udało mi się, bo jeden szewc miał w warsztacie zapomnianą parę. Czkawka nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. W głowie mu się nie mieściło, żeby z Nocnej Furii robić sobie buty. Owszem, w czasie wojny ze smokami wikingowie nosili skóry zabitych przez siebie bestii, ale to… było co innego. - Pewnie wydaje ci się, że to coś okropnego. Ale spójrz na to z tej strony. Ty też masz na sobie futro jakiegoś zwierzaka – wskazała na kamizelkę chłopaka. – Teraz pomyśl, że to był zupełnie niewinny futrzak, a ta Nocna Furia, która obecnie służy mi za buty zamordowała przynajmniej jednego człowieka. - Wiem to, jednak jedyną Furią jaką poznałem jest Szczerbatek, mój najlepszy przyjaciel i nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby kiedyś miał zostać z niego płaszcz. Wrócili do ogniska, gdzie Śledzik kończył opiekać ryby. Podał po jednej każdemu z przyjaciół i zanim zaczął jeść zagadnął: - Jak udało się wam złapać pisklęta? Dziewczyna zajęta jedzeniem próbowała szybko przełknąć, by odpowiedzieć, ale zanim cokolwiek powiedziała, wtrąciła się Astrid. - Mnie bardziej interesuje gdzie nauczyłaś się polować. Dziewczyna szybko dokończyła jeść i podniosła otwartą dłoń. - Po kolei. Najpierw dlaczego umiem walczyć? To proste. Przez całe dzieciństwo bawiłam się ze starszym bratem, który później szkolił się na żołnierza. Ojciec nie miał serca nas rozdzielać, więc posyłał mnie na lekcje razem z nim. Chcąc nie chcąc nauczyłam się wywijać mieczem i strzelać z łuku. - Masz starszego brata? – zdziwił się Śledzik. – Czyli to on przejmie władze po waszym ojcu. - Raczej nie. Z grobu ciężko się wydaje rozkazy. – Następczyni tronu próbowała obrócić zapewne trudny dla niej temat w żart. - Przykro nam – Czkawka próbował pocieszyć dziewczynę. - Przynajmniej zginął jak prawdziwy wojownik. Ale miałam wam opowiedzieć jak dorwaliśmy te maluchy – ożywiła się po chwili, wskazując na klatki stojące przy smokach. Reszta przytaknęła, nie chcąc poruszać niewygodnego tematu. – No więc z samego rana, ten wasz kowal zabrał nas do lasu. Powiedział, że będziemy polować na dziki. Kluczyliśmy jakiś czas między drzewami, aż dostrzegliśmy dziwne ślady na ziemi, trochę podobne do tych jakie zostawiają dziki. Postanowiliśmy pójść ich śladem, choć Pyskacz, jeśli dobrze pamiętam jego imię, twierdził, że przypominają smocze ślady, lecz duże mniejsze od tych, które pamięta. Po pół godziny trop doprowadził nas do otworów w ziemi. Największy miał niewiele ponad stopę średnicy. Słyszeliśmy też takie dziwne dźwięki, a po chwili z tuneli wyleciały kolczaste smoki. Próbowaliśmy je przepędzić, ale ciągle zagrzebywały się w ziemi i wylatywały w innym miejscu. Wpadłam na pomysł, żeby wrzucić do ich korytarzy pochodnie. Podziałąło, bo po kilkunastu minutach, otumanione dymem zmęczyły się i łatwo można było je złapać. Dopiero potem zorientowaliśmy się, że jednego brakuje. Było ich siedem, a my mamy tylko sześć. Prawdopodobnie ten najmniejszy zatruł się dymem i nie zdążył wydrążyć tunelu - ostatnie zdanie powiedziała z poczuciem winy. - Kowal prosił, żeby ci o tym nie wspominać, – skierowała się do Czkawki – ale pomyślałam, że gorzej byłoby cię oszukiwać. - Nic się nie stało – powiedział przyszły wódz. – To był wypadek. Szczęście, że nic się wam nie stało. Młode Szeptozgony są bardzo agresywne i choć ich jad nie jest jeszcze groźny, zadane rany są wyjątkowo bolesne. Dość niebywałe, że udało ci się je złapać. - Adrianna skromnie wzruszyła ramionami, ale musiała przyznać, że bycie bohaerem Berk bardzo się jej podobało. - Właśnie. My od kilku dni próbowaliśmy znaleźć choć ślad – dodała Astrid. – Ale co z nimi teraz zrobimy? - Odniesiemy do rodzeństwa – powiedział Czkawka. – Najlepiej teraz, zanim się ściemni. Adrianno masz ochotę polecieć z nami? Jeźdźcy po raz pierwszy widzieli ją przestraszoną. - Ja, nie wiem czy… no dobra mam lęk wysokości – wyznała zawstydzona. – Nie wiem czy dam radę. Po krótkich namowach dała się przekonać. Prawdę mówiąc zwyciężyła tu zwykła ciekawość. Nigdy nie wybaczyłaby sobie, gdyby mając okazję zobaczyć świat z lotu ptaka nie skorzystała z niej. Przyjaciele upewnili się, że klatki są dobrze przymocowane i dali pisklętom trochę smoczymiętki, aby nie dokazywały w czasie podróży. Okazało się, że w przeciwieństwie do dorosłych, na młode Szeptozgony trawa ma taki sam wpływ jak na inne smoki. Astrid miała lecieć razem ze Śledzikiem. Czkawka pomógł Adriannie wsiąść na Szczerbatka. Przypiął dwie elastyczne linki do paska dziewczyny i zatrzasnął metalowe kółeczka. - To moja nowa modyfikacja. Dzięki temu nie wypadniesz z siodła. – Sam usiadł przed nią i włożył stopy w strzemiona, sprawdzając czy lotka działa poprawnie. – Aha, trzymaj się mocno, ale nie zamykaj oczu. Zdenerwowana pokiwała głową i spełniła polecenie. Poczuła jak mięśnie Szczerbatka napinają się, jakby szykował się do skoku, a potem zadziwiająco lekko oderwał się od ziemi robiąc potężne zamachy skrzydłami. Ziemia zaczęła się gwałtownie oddalać i Adrianna złapała mocniej Czkawkę i spojrzała do góry. Tutaj widok był zdecydowanie lepszy. Wznosili się coraz wyżej prosto do chmur. Kiedy przez nie przelatywali poczuła jak drobinki wody przywierają do jej twarzy i włosów. Ostrożnie puściła się jedną ręką i dotknęła puchu, który rozwiał się w jej dłoni. Znajdowali się już ponad obłokami. Popołudniowe słońce nadawało im ciepłej pomarańczowej barwy. W locie wyglądały jak przesuwający się pod nimi ocean. Niebo nad nimi miało niezwykle czystą barwę głębokiego błękitu, jaki z ziemi można podziwiać jedynie w wyjątkowo pogodne dni. Przed szybującym spokojnie Szczerbatkiem leciała Sztukamięs. Blondwłosa wojowniczka opierała się plecami o przyjaciela i spuściwszy nogi na ogon smoczycy, tylko rękami trzymała się siodła. - Twoje obawy zniknęły – zagadnął Czkawka, widząc rozmarzoną minę Astrid. - W powietrzu wszystkie troski wydają się małe i nieważne. Adrianna w duchu przyznała jej rację. Nie sądziła, że lot może być tak cudownym doznaniem. Zupełnie jakby wszystko oprócz smoka i nieskończonego błękitu przestawało istnieć. Lecąc rozkoszujesz się wolnością w najczystszej postaci. Nic cię nie ogranicza. Problemy świata na dole nie mają już znaczenia. Jej misja, obietnice, nawet Cagon. Po godzinie obniżyli pułap. Lecieli teraz pod chmurami. Adrianna odważyła się spojrzeć w dół. Znowu mocniej złapała Czkawkę, gdy zobaczyła jak wysoko się znajdują. Wyczuła, że chłopak się śmieje. Przed nimi widoczna była już Wyspa Szeptozgonów. Wylądowali na pokrytej miękką trawą polance. Przyszły wódz odpiął Adriannę, a ta, mimo wszystko z ulgą, zeskoczyła ze Szczerbatka. Jeźdźcy wyjęli z klatek, nadal otumanione smoczymiętką pisklęta i ułożyli jedno obok drugiego na kawałku piaszczystej ziemi. Śledzik dokładnie zmierzył każdego osobnika i podał wyniki Czkawce, który zanotował to i wykonał szkic młodego Szeptozgona. Oznaczyli pisklaki farbą, każdego w innym kolorze, po to by móc je rozpoznać następnym razem. - Będziemy wracać co najmniej raz w miesiącu, żeby sprawdzić jak rosną – powiedział Czkawka. Napoili smoki i wyruszyli w drogę powrotną. Tym razem Adrianna spoglądała w dół z większą śmiałością, a nawet zgodziła się, kiedy chłopak zaproponował jej pokazanie kilku powietrznych sztuczek. Wrócili na Berk po zachodzie słońca. Astrid i Śledzik już dawno byli w domu. Czkawka widział zapalone światła w ich pokojach. - Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć – powiedziała ze uśmiechnięta, ale szybko straciła humor. – Myślisz, że twój ojciec będzie bardzo zły? Miałam się dzisiaj stawić w Twierdzy na kolejne rozmowy tuż po polowaniu. - Nie przejmuj się moim ojcem – Czkawka ściszył głos. – Może nie powinienem tego mówić, ale jest penie z tego powodu zadowolony. Uważa, że jesteś twardą negocjatorką. - Więc przekaż mu, że jutro dobijemy targu – odwróciła się w stronę portu i chciała wrócić na okręt, ale chłopak powstrzymał ją. - Może sama mu to powiesz? Zapraszam cię na kolację, w końcu jesteś naszym gościem. Nie skorzystałaś z noclegu, więc zgódź się chociaż na to. Adrianna podziękowała i obiecała, że zaraz przyjdzie tylko się przebierze. Nie chciała przyjść uzbrojona na kolację do swoich sojuszników. W jej kajucie siedział Cagon i przeglądał jakieś dokumenty. Kiedy weszła nie oderwał nawet wzroku znad papierów. - Jeden smok na pięciu żołnierzy, gotowych bronić Berk? Przecież to jest z pięćdziesiąt gadów. Pewnie sami tyle tutaj nie mają. - Mają, mają. W samej wiosce jest około trzydziestu udomowionych smoków różnych gatunków, a sam widziałeś ile ich jest w lesie – odparła zdejmując pancerz. - A jaką masz pewność, że wódz to podpisze? – mężczyzna dalej nie był przekonany. - Właśnie idę na kolację, na którą zaprosił mnie syn Stoicka Wielkiego – uczesała nowy warkocz i pocałowała Cagona w policzek. – Życz mi szczęścia. - Mam się czuć zazdrosny? – rzucił żartobliwie za wychodzącą dziewczyną. - Jak najbardziej tak - droczyła się. Negocjacje - Jak rozumiem w zamian za pomoc waszych żołnierzy chcesz otrzymać wytresowane smoki – Stoick nadal nie był przekonany do dzielenia się tak potężnym orężem jakim były ogniste gady, jednak musiał się zgodzić, że w razie wojny, piechota Velpare byłaby nieocenionym wsparciem. Rozmowy trwały już od dwóch godzin i wszyscy obecni mieszkańcy byli skłonni zgodzić się na wszystkie warunki stawiane przez następczynię tronu, byleby tylko wyjść z dusznej sali. W szczególności wódz, wyjątkowo niewyspany, po wczorajszej kolacji, która przeciągnęła się aż do północy. Adrianna uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc ziewającego ukradkiem Stoicka i drzemiącego w kącie Czkawkę. - Twoja propozycja jest uczciwa, ale Velpare jest daleko stąd i wasza pomoc może nie dotrzeć na czas. - Właśnie dlatego potrzebujemy smoki – dziewczyna pstryknęła palcami. – Dzięki nim dotrzemy do was znacznie szybciej, jednocześnie przybywając ze wsparciem na lądzie i w powietrzu. Na to Stoick nie miał już argumentu. Wstał ze swojego miejsca i zwrócił się do obecnych w Twierdzy mieszkańców Berk. - Czy ktokolwiek z was zna powody, dla których pakt pomiędzy naszą wyspą a krajem Velpare, którego przedstawicielką jest obecna tutaj Adrianna Mirabilis, nie mógłby być zawarty? – zaległa cisza. Wódz podejrzewał, że tak będzie, jednak jego obowiązkiem było skonsultować się w tak ważnej sprawie z innymi mieszkańcami. Mieczyk podniósł rękę, ale pozostali jeźdźcy uciszyli go nim zdążył palnąć coś głupiego. Nim jednak podpisano dokumenty wtrącił się Pyskacz: - Proponowałbym sprawdzić jakość przedmiotów naszej umowy. Wódz jak i Adrianna zgodzili się z kowalem. Zebrani udali się na dawną arenę. Mieszkańcy zajęli miejsca na trybunach, skąd dawniej oglądano walki młodzieży ze smokami. Adrianna usiadła na honorowym miejscu wodza podczas, gdy Stoick wraz z kilkoma wikingami i żołnierzami Velpare szykowali się do walki. Kowal zebrał od wszystkich broń i każdemu wręczył nienaostrzony miecz. Rozpoczęła się „bitwa”. Początkowo zaskoczeni wojownicy nie potrafili odeprzeć ataku gospodarzy, którzy mimo niewielkiej liczby natarli na nich z wielką siłą. Szczególną bojowością odznaczał się Sączyślin, który każdego tłukł z wielkim zapałem, a grad jego ciosów padał na wszystkich, nawet na towarzyszy. Wkrótce jednak Velpariańczycy zwarli szyki i otoczyli wikingów zyskując tym samym przewagę. Po kilkunastu minutach wypełnionych jedynie szczękaniem metalu i bojowymi okrzykami, ostatni z walczących po stronie Berk - Stoick poddał się składając broń na ręce Simrona. Zawrzały wiwaty, które uciszyła Adrianna. Wstała i zbliżyła się do krat. - Mam nadzieję, że przekonałam was co do siły moich ludzi – tłum znowu zaczął krzyczeć. – Pora przekonać się, co potrafią wasze smoki. Na arenę wkroczyło sześcioro jeźdźców. Oczywistym było kto pójdzie na pierwszy ogień. Szczerbatek stanął naprzeciw wyjścia gotowy do startu. - Eee, nie tak prędko – odezwała się ponownie przyszła królowa. – Z tego co mi wiadomo to jedyna Furia i raczej nie zamierzacie jej nam oddać. Niech ktoś inny zademonstruje swoje zalety. Do przodu wysunęła się Astrid. - Dobra Wichurka, pokażmy tej pannie na co nas stać! – Wyfrunęły wzbijając tumany kurzu i wzniosły się ponad Akademię. Smoczyca wykonała beczkę i zawróciła, kierując się prosto na klif za areną, dwukrotnie ziała ogniem w skały odłupując spore głazy. Zgrabnie wyminęła spadające kamienie, lecąc pionowo do góry. U samego szczytu zawisła nieruchomo na moment i zaczęła pikować ze złożonymi skrzydłami w dół. W ostatniej chwili rozłożyła je i wypuściła kilka kolców, które wbiły się w skały, drżąc lekko. Wojowniczka wróciła do Akademii i ukłoniła się. Jej prezentację nagrodzono gromkimi brawami, nawet Czkawka był pod wrażeniem. Reszta pokazu była bardziej lub mniej udana, jednak po wszystkim ku wielkiej uldze, szczególnie Stoicka, podpisano pakt. Adrianna siedziała na trawie, oparta o Cagona, który bawił się kosmykami jej włosów. Dzień powoli się kończył, słońce leniwie zanurzało się w wodzie, zabarwiając ją na złoto, a niebo na purpurę. Po przeciwległej stronie, nieśmiało wschodziły pierwsze gwiazdy, zapowiadając pogodną noc. Dziewczyna westchnęła. Berk było naprawdę piękne. Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuła się szczęśliwa. Jednak za najpóźniej dwa tygodnie miała to wszystko zostawić. Nowych przyjaciół, wieczorne zabawy, w czasie których wyzbywała się wszelkich trosk, a nawet piękne chwile ze swoim ukochanym. Znowu będą się spotykać tylko kilka razy w miesiącu, kiedy Cagon będzie na zamku, by złożyć raport. W dodatku służba będzie jej pilnować, by nie wychodziła po za mury. Wróci do swojej klatki. A jeśli plan się nie powiedzie? Jak nic czeka ją stryczek. Poruszyła się niespokojnie. Mężczyzna wczuł jej strach i pocałował w czubek głowy, przytulając mocniej do siebie. - Wszystko się uda, zobaczysz – szepnął jej do ucha. Głos Cagona podziałał na nią uspokajająco i wtuliła się w niego przymykając powieki. Chciała zapomnieć o męczącym ją problemie. Powoli zaczynała żałować tego co zrobiła, jednak wiedziała, że nie ma już odwrotu. Powiedziała sobie, że wszystko się ułoży. Dostaną to czego potrzebują i ona – Adrianna Mirabilis wróci do Velpare w blasku chwały. Nie może myśleć o innych opcjach. Musi cieszyć się chwilą obecną. Usłyszała w oddali czyjeś głosy. W tej chwili było jej obojętne czy ktoś ich tu zobaczy i dowie się o ich romansie. To nie był zamek, gdzie od razu wybuchłby skandal z powodu jej związku z żołnierzem. To było Berk, gdzie ich miłość nie była dla nikogo problemem. Na tą myśl znowu ogarnął ją smutek, że musi wyjechać. Na razie jednak wolała się skupić na najbliższych dniach, które spędzi razem z jeźdźcami na Smoczej Wyspie, wybierając najlepsze osobniki do wytresowania. Chciała zostać w wiosce i udać się na poszukiwania razem z żołnierzami, ale obawiała się, że Stoick lub inni mogą zacząć coś podejrzewać. - Dacie sobie radę? Jeśli cokolwiek pójdzie nie tak, od razu mnie powiadomcie. Aha, w moim biurku są mapy i notatki na temat… - Nie gorączkuj się tak – przerwał zdenerwowanej dziewczynie. – Uwiniemy się szybciej niż wy z tymi smokami. A teraz nie myśl już o tym. To miał być nasz wieczór, pamiętasz? W odpowiedzi odwróciła się i ujęła jego twarz, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Dostrzegła w nich spokój, opanowanie i bezgraniczne uczucie jakim ją darzył. Serce jej przyspieszyło. - Kocham cię – szepnął, całując ją w zziębnięte dłonie. Adrianna zamrugała, aby pozbyć się łez, które ciągle napływały jej do oczu. Jedna z nich wymknęła się i powoli spływała po jasnym policzku. Cagon otarł ją i delikatnie pocałował drżące usta. Po chwili wahania odwzajemniła pocałunek. Poszukiwania Adrianna obudziła się w swoim łóżku na statku. Nie pamiętała co dokładnie zaszło poprzedniej nocy, ani jak znalazła się na okręcie, jednak sądząc po stanie błogiej lekkości w jakim się znajdowała, Cagon zdecydowanie musiał użyć jednej ze swoich sztuczek na pozbycie się stresu. Nie trwało to jednak długo, gdyż uświadomiła sobie, że musi się stawić w wiosce o świcie, by wyruszyć złapać smoki. W kilka chwil włożyła na siebie ubranie i ochlapała twarz wodą. Już w biegu zaplatała swoje włosy. Nie mając czasu na budzenie wartowników, sama zrzuciła trap i pognała przez port do domu wodza. Na miejscu nikogo nie było. Gdy na powrót złapała oddech zauważyła za domem Szczerbatka. Tarzał się w trawie pokrytej poranną rosą, z tak zabawną miną, że Adrianna nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Na dźwięk znajomego głosu smok podniósł się i podbiegł do dziewczyny stojącej nieopodal. - Dzień dobry Szczerbatku – powiedziała głaszcząc zwierzaka po głowie, na co odpowiedział zadowolonym pomrukiem i zaczął łasić się do dziewczyny. – Spokojnie, spokojnie! Też się cieszę, że cię widzę. Wygląda na to, że oboje wstaliśmy za wcześnie. Smok Czkawki wręcz przepadał za gościem i z radością skakał wokół Adrianny, jakby prosząc by się z nim pobawiła. Szatynka pognała przed siebie, a za nią biegł Szczerbatek. Po krótkiej chwili dogonił ją i trącił pyskiem, tak że się przewróciła i przetoczyła kawałek dalej. Zanim smok zdążył ją polizać podrapała go po brodzie i szyi. Leżąc pod łbem czarnego gada doszła do wniosku, że nie był to najlepszy pomysł. Na szczęście dla niej zza gór powoli zaczęła się wyłaniać tarcza słoneczna i drzwi najbliższego domu zaskrzypiały. - Szczerbatek! – Czkawka był nieco zaniepokojony nieobecnością przyjaciela. Zajrzał za dom i ujrzał rozciągniętego na ziemi smoka. – Jeszcze śpisz śpiochu. - Tak jakby – odpowiedział zduszony głos. Dopiero teraz smoczy jeździec zauważył dziewczynę. Od razu ruszył jej z pomocą. Smok ocknął się po chwili i uwolnił Adriannę z uścisku. Przyszły wódz upewnił się, że nic jej nie jest i zwrócił się do smoka. - Co to ma znaczyć? Powinieneś bardziej uważać. – Nocna Furia skarcona położyła po sobie uszy i zaskomlała cicho. - Nie Czkawka, to była moja wina – roześmiała się dziewczyna. – Bawiliśmy się i tak jakoś wyszło. Wyjaśniła szybko chłopakowi całą sytuację i oboje zaczęli się śmiać. – Mógłbyś o tym nikomu nie wspominać? – poprosiła. Nie chciała, by wśród jej żołnierzy rozeszła się plotka, że ona, Adrianna została powalona przez nieprzytomnego smoka. Powoli zaczęli się zbierać wszyscy uczestnicy wyprawy. Niemal równocześnie jako pierwsi dotarli bliźniaki i Astrid. Zaraz po nich zjawił się Sączysmark z ojcem i Pyskacz. Najdłużej musieli czekać na Śledzika, który przybiegł ze Smoczym Podręcznikiem pod pachą, ciężko dysząc. - Wybaczcie, ale Sztukamięs boli brzuch i nie może lecieć. - No trudno, popłyniesz łodzią razem z Pyskaczem i Sączyślinem. Dodatkowo jesteś odpowiedzialny za księgę. A ty Adrianna wolisz lecieć czy płynąć? – zapytał Czkawka. - Zdecydowanie za dużo czasu spędzam na oceanie, więc zaryzykuję lot. - Możesz lecieć ze mną – od razu zaoferował się Jorgenson. – Hakokieł wprost marzy, by ponieść na swoim grzbiecie tak uroczą ślicznotkę jak ty. - Ty się Smark lepiej weź… A co jeśli ona woli lecieć ze mną – zezłościł się Mieczyk. - Z tobą? – prychnął chłopak. – Ciekawe jak? - Proste, pozbędę się siostry – wzruszył ramionami jak gdyby nigdy nic. Szpadka, do której dotarło, że brat chce ją wystawić dla panienki, z całej siły kopnęła go w piszczel. Blondyn chciał jej oddać, jednak najpierw oberwał od Sączysmarka. Zanim jednak sam zdążył kogokolwiek uderzyć powstrzymał go Czkawka. - Zachowujcie się, błagam was. Więc jaka jest twoja decyzja? – zwrócił się do zdziwionej dziewczyny. - Jeśli pozwolisz, polecę jednak z tobą. Nie bierzcie tego do siebie chłopcy – zwróciła się pospiesznie do Mieczyka i Sączysmarka – po prostu ten smok jest mi najlepiej znany i czuję się na nim najbezpieczniej. Podróż minęła zaskakująco szybko. Wym i Jot ciągnęli łódź, dzięki czemu już po trzech godzinach wszyscy dotarli do celu. Nie obyło się oczywiście bez przepychanek, jednak te były szybko tłumione przez Czkawkę i Szczerbatka. Dziwnym trafem on i Zębiróg zaskakująco dobrze się dogadywali. Można by nawet pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że Furia byłaby lepszym jeźdźcem dla dwugłowego smoka niż bliźnięta. Lecący na przodzie Sączysmark ciągle zagadywał Astrid, ale kiedy w końcu oberwał kolcem w hełm, zrównał lot z Czkawką i chwalił się Adriannie swoimi bohaterskimi czynami i wielkimi osiągnięciami. Dziewczyna słuchała tego z uśmiechem na twarzy, a tuż przed lądowaniem skomentowała opowieści tymi słowami: - Sączysmarku czy znasz historię Tymgalda Chrobrego? – jeździec zaprzeczył. – Otóż ten wybitny swego czasu władca, przecenił raz swoje możliwości i zaatakował dwóch wrogów jednocześnie. Liczył na podwójne zwycięstwo i wielkie łupy, ale podzielone wojsko odniosło klęskę na obu frontach. Jorgenson nie powiedział nic więcej tylko z tępym wyrazem twarzy próbował rozszyfrować słowa. Astrid, która słyszała całą rozmowę natychmiast zrozumiała aluzję i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Z początku nie darzyła przybyłej z odległej krainy Adrianny szczególnym zaufaniem, ale podobał się jej humor dziewczyny i to jak traktowała zalotnika. Powoli zaczynała traktować ją jak przyjaciółkę. - To właśnie Smocza Wyspa – powiedział Czkawka, kiedy wylądowali na plaży. – Wiem nie jest imponująca, ale zapewniam, znajdziesz tu najlepsze smoki w Archipelagu. Szatynka rozejrzała się. Rzeczywiście nie była to szczególnie urodziwa okolica. Wzdłuż plaży pokrytej czarnym żwirem rozciągały się skaliste wzgórza. Gdzieniegdzie rosły pojedyncze, wysuszone drzewa, spalone zapewne przez smoki. Wyrzucone na brzeg omułki chrzęściły pod nogami, gdy jeźdźcy kruszyli ich skorupki. Adrianna wskoczyła do łodzi wyciągniętej na brzeg i otworzyła Smoczy Podręcznik. Poznała jego treść już wcześniej, teraz chciała tylko odświeżyć sobie pamięć, przypominając poszczególne gatunki. - Szeptozgon, Tajfumerang czy Skrzydłochlast to wspaniałe smoki i z pewnością ich umiejętności przydałyby się w walce, jednak nawet wy nie oswoiliście ich, więc nie chcę ryzykować. Wytresujemy Zębirogi, Zębacze, Gronkiele i Ponocniki. Dla was to powinna być pestka – zerknęła na przyjaciół znad księgi. Wszyscy zgodnie kiwnęli głowami i wyruszyli w głąb wyspy. Lasy Berk to najdoskonalsze odzwierciedlenie spokoju i ciszy. Przynajmniej tak było do czasu zawarcia pokoju i zamieszkania ognistych gadów poród wiekowych sosen. Jednak spacerując dziś po lesie mogłoby się wydawać, że nie zaszła tu wielka zmiana. W koronach drzew śpiewała ptaki, a lekki wiatr poruszał pozostałymi jeszcze na gałęziach listkami. Gdzieniegdzie wśród traw i leśnej ściółki można było dostrzec ślady smoczej obecności. Zbliżało się południe i wszystkie dzikie smoki spały, by w nocy wyruszyć na łowy. W jaskiniach i grotach słychać było przytłumione pomruki, potęgowane przez echo. Mniejsze gady, takie jak Straszliwce Straszliwe, kryły się w dziuplach drzew i leniwie spoglądały na gości jednym okiem. Cagon prowadził swoich ludzi blisko Kruczego Urwiska. To tam według mapy sporządzonej przez Adriannę miała zatrzymać się Złotołuska Jaźń. Smok ten był w Velpare owiany legendą. Nikt nie wiedział jakie ma zdolności, ani jakim ogniem zieje. Młody żołnierz widział go tylko raz w życiu. Był to ostatni smok jaki pojawiał się w jego ojczyźnie. Rozmiarami dorównywał Zębirogowi, ale znacznie się od niego różnił. Miał długą szyję i łeb z fantazyjnie poskręcanymi rogami. Ciało smoka było podłużne i najeżone przez całą długość trzycalowymi kolcami, które ponoć zawierały śmiertelny jad. Najbardziej zadziwiający był jednak kolor bestii. Łuski, jakby wykute z drogocennego metalu odbijały promienie słońca lub księżyca, oślepiały przeciwnika i nadawały smokowi królewskiego majestatu. Nikt nigdy nie poznał go dokładnie. Samica pojawiała się nagle w porze jesiennej, składała w lesie jedno jajo i odlatywała, by dokładnie za dwa lata przylecieć dokładnie w to samo miejsce. Młode po wykluciu ukrywały się przed światłem, polując na gryzonie, a potem na większą zwierzynę. Po około miesiącu i ono znikało pozostawiając po sobie jedynie skorupę jaja, której wieśniacy poszukiwali w nadziei na zysk ze sprzedaży mieniących się odłamków. Cagon nie miał pojęcia, po co przyszłej władczyni smocze jajo, jednak sądząc po tym, że cztery lata spędziła studiując naturę Złotołuskich i kolejne dwa, usiłując wyznaczyć trasę lotu, po tym jak nie pojawił się ostatniej jesieni w Velpare, musiała mieć dobry powód. Toteż nie pytał o nic, gdy pewnego dnia, nie dalej jak trzy miesiące temu oznajmiła mu, że ma zamiar płynąć na Berk. Zebrał załogę i wyruszyli z portu pod osłoną nocy. Dziś, potykając się o wystające korzenie, zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy to co mówią niektórzy żołnierze nie jest prawdą. Adrianna oszalała po śmierci brata i chcąc zapomnieć o stracie, zatonęła w książkach. Nie dostrzegł tego, gdyż uczucie przesłoniło mu zdrowy rozsądek. Teraz, gdy ukochana była gdzieś na odległej Smoczej Wyspie, ogarnęły go wątpliwości. Westchnął. Przecież, kiedy tylko spojrzy w jej cudownie hipnotyzujące oczy, na powrót zapomni o wahaniu się, mając przed sobą ucieleśnienie anioła. - Cagon, sprawdziliśmy ten teren już trzy razy. – Simrod z natury był człowiekiem niecierpliwym. Wolał wir walki niż szukanie byż może nieistniejącego jaja pod każdym kamieniem i krzakiem na tej stercie głazów i smoczego łajna, zwanej Berk. – Adrianna się pomyliła. Pomyśl ile tu jest podobnych wysp, a poza tym, jeśli się nie mylę, to jedyne informacje miała od tej ciemnoty z wiosek i starych zawilgoconych tomiszczy, spisanych przez takich, jak ona sama szaleńców. Tego było za wiele. Mógł słuchać ich narzekań na długie bezcelowe wędrówki i małe, jak na tak wyszkolonych żołnierzy pieniądze, które im płaciła, ale ubliżania Adriannie nie mógł darować. I nie chodziło tylko o to, że ją kochał. Lady Adrianna Mirabilis była ich panią i znajdowali się pod jej rządami, przynajmniej tymczasowo. Simrod, ten stary dziad zdegradowany z poziomu generała do dowódcy niewielkiego oddziału rezerwy, nie miał prawa tak o niej powiedzieć. Cagon doskoczył da niego i przycisnął do odsłoniętej szyi piechura krótki sztylet. - Nie waż się tak o niej mówić – wysyczał groźnie – Chyba, że chcesz wrócić do domu w kilku kawałkach. Przycisnął ostrze mocniej. Dwóch żołnierzy odciągnęło rozsierdzonego młodzieńca od ich przerażonego przywódcy. Jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli takich iskier sypiących się z jego oczu. - Rozdzielamy się – zakomenderował, gdy trochę ochłonął. – Macie mi przeszukać wszystko w promieniu trzech mil. I pamiętajcie, nikt nie może was zobaczyć. Zbrojni rozeszli się w różnych kierunkach, a on sam ruszył w stronę urwiska. W zatoczce znajdowało się jeziorko, a on był spragniony. Ostrożnie schodził po obrośniętych mchem skałach. W dole w krystalicznej wodzie pluskało się kilka młodych Gronkieli, które na widok człowieka uciekły w popłochu. Cagon zdjął ciężki napierśnik i uklęknął w grząskim piasku. Ochlapał kark wodą i coś przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Na dnie leżał jakiś przedmiot. Sięgnął po niego zanurzając całe ramię i wyciągnął z mułu krótki, nieco stępiony i zardzewiały nóż. Było to narzędzie kuchenne, co najwyżej służące do skórowania zwierzyny. Mimo to ostrze było wykonane z dobrej stali wykutej przez wprawioną rękę. „Czyli jednak ktoś tutaj przychodzi” – pomyślał i schował nożyk do buta, jako że swój wyrzucił gdzieś po sprzeczce z Simrodem. W ciągu następnych kilku godzin dokładnie przeszukał całą zatoczkę jednak po jaju nie było nawet śladu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone